Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of memory-related diseases deficits.
Related Art
Working memory capacity is the ability to retain and manipulate information over short periods of time. Impaired working memory is a key feature of cognitive dysfunctions in multiple conditions including attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease, etc.